


A visit

by Lanternhill



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanternhill/pseuds/Lanternhill
Summary: Okada shows up at Kenny’s apartment after New Year’s Dash to check up on him.





	A visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedLeaderfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/gifts).



The knock at his apartment door brought Kenny out of his brooding. It was probably Matt and Nick, ready to apologize. He contemplated letting them stew, but decided that they would probably just keep knocking until he let them in. He opened the door, more than ready to make peace with his friends, but instead he found himself face to face with Kazuchika Okada. 

“Did something happen? Is everyone alright?” Kenny asked, thinking of the only reason Okada might show up unannounced at his apartment—not that him showing up announced would be any less weird.

Okada looked smug. “Things couldn’t be going better for me.” He peered over Kenny’s shoulder into his apartment. 

Kenny was confused, but he gestured for Okada to come in. No matter the circumstances, he was Canadian and he couldn’t forget his manners. 

“Not that I’m not honored, but why are you here?” Kenny asked as Okada looked around.

“Just checking in.”

“Checking in?” 

Kenny didn’t know what to make of it. Unable to think of anything to say or do, he ushered Okada to his small kitchen and started making tea. Okada leaned against a counter, seemingly content to remain silent while Kenny shuffled around. There was something simultaneously comforting and disarming about his presence in Kenny’s home. He had to admit to himself that he missed Okada. It was the strangest feeling, but their lives had been so intertwined during much of the last year. He handed Okada his tea.

“So, you look happy and relaxed,” Kenny said. “All those matches. All those defenses. All those records. I guess it’s been a cakewalk for _you_.”

Okada raised his eyebrows at him. “Did it look easy?”

“You have a way of making everything look easy.”

“Well, easy is the last word I would use to describe it.” Okada looked Kenny up and down. “You look like shit. And you make everything look more difficult than it has to be.”

Kenny let out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a groan. “New Year’s Dash wasn’t quite what I had hoped for.”

“Perhaps trying to recruit a new member after all that public drama wasn’t the best idea.” 

Kenny didn’t disagree. “Jay seems like the loner type anyway.”

“He asked to join CHAOS,” Okada said.

“What?!” Kenny almost tossed his cup of tea into the air. He slammed it down hard on the counter instead. “He turns us down for you guys?” Looking at Okada now, with his blessed appearance and blessed life, Kenny couldn’t quite blame him. He still felt angry and embarrassed though. “I’m brilliant. Everyone should want to be around me,” Kenny muttered.

Okada had that expression of amused pity on his face that Kenny hated.

“Is that why you came over? To lord this over me in person? Shouldn't you be out celebrating with your friends, especially you new friend?” Kenny asked. “Painting the town red after your great victory over Naito?”

“I didn’t feel much like celebrating. I don’t think the fans wanted me to win.” Okada looked down and picked at his pant leg. “It doesn’t matter.”

To Kenny, he looked almost vulnerable. Unlikely, since Okada was about as vulnerable as stone.

“What about your friends? Back on speaking terms?” Okada gave Kenny a penetrating stare when he didn’t respond. “Are you okay?”

“You're worried about me?” A thought occurred to Kenny. “Wait. Did you come by just to check up on me?”

“Of course not.” Okada crossed his arms. “The Bullet Club is important for the expansion of the company. As much as I may hate it, I need to make sure it doesn’t fall apart.”

Kenny snorted. “Because that’s your job.”

“The champion has a myriad of responsibilities.” Okada looked lofty, but Kenny wasn’t convinced.

“Well, I’m doing just fine. I had my dream match in the Tokyo Dome and the fans love _me_.”

“Dream?!” Okada grumbled. “It didn’t even come close to any of our matches.”

“You’re jealous.” Kenny was getting glimpses into Okada he never had before. “You’re worried about me. And you’re jealous.” Kenny felt his quite low spirits lift. “You know Kazuchika, I’m perfectly willing to face you for the Championship again.”

“Apparently, I have to go through all of LIJ first. I can’t wait for Daryl.”

“I don’t know that you can resist me that long,” Kenny said. 

Kenny crossed the small space to be almost forehead to nose with Okada. He meant it as a joke, running his hand down Okada’s arm, but he looked up and Okada looked down, and it didn’t feel like a joke. Last year had changed his life; Okada had changed his life. Now here they were again, at the start of the new year. Okada had stopped by to check on him, maybe out of real concern, maybe out of plain boredom, but Kenny felt oddly touched. 

Kenny moved in slowly, giving Okada ample time to move or push him away, but he didn’t, and their mouths met. The kiss was sweeter and easier than Kenny would have predicted considering the intensity of their rivalry, that is, if he had ever thought to predict it. Kenny burrowed in deeper and enjoyed the hardness and warmth of Okada’s body against him and the feel of his hands circling his waist. Kenny dragged his mouth, open and hot, along the column of Okada’s throat. He then buried his nose in the crook of Okada’s neck where he could smell Okada’s expensive cologne. Of course he smelled rich. Kenny bit him gently there and then ran over the bite with his tongue. The salt and sweat of his skin even tasted rich. Okada gripped his waist tighter and then moved his hands to Kenny’s shoulders and gently pressed down.

Kenny got the hint and dropped to his knees. Everything hurt and he might have creaked while he did it, but that didn’t matter. The closeness, having Okada near again, just felt right. Okada carded his hands through Kenny’s hair before he grabbed a fistful of it and guided Kenny to his cock. He pressed it against his lips before he pushed in. He was big. Bigger than Kenny. He couldn’t help comparing himself to Okada’s standard even in this intimate of a situation. He enjoyed falling short in this regard though, enjoyed the stretch of his lips around Okada’s cock. Kenny took his time, mirroring the easiness of the kiss. He wanted this to last—wanted Okada hard and panting in _his_ kitchen for as long as possible. He drew it out, sucking and licking at the head only for a little while. Okada didn’t complain. He petted Kenny’s hair and watched him, seemingly riveted.

“I knew you’d be good at this,” Okada said.

Well, he couldn’t disappoint now. Kenny dug his fingers into Okada’s thighs as he started to suck his cock in earnest. Okada’s hands tightened in his hair and he moaned. His eyes kept fluttering shut as he tried to focus on Kenny. Kenny replaced his mouth with his hand and looked up to see Okada’s expression as he came. Eyes closed and head back, Kenny was disconcertingly reminded of his entrance. He laughed and Okada frowned down at him once he recovered.

“Just thinking how I’ll never be able to watch you enter a ring again.” 

Okada looked confused and Kenny dragged himself up by holding onto Okada’s hips, creaking again. He kissed the confusion away. While he did so, he rubbed his cock against Okada’s bare thigh. Okada quickly pushed Kenny’s jeans down and positioned his leg between Kenny’s. Kenny clung to Okada’s shoulders and rode his thigh blissfully. Okada’s hands on his hips and waist helped keep him steady, letting him grind against that lovely skin. Kenny shuddered and came. 

Kenny’s jeans were still attached to one foot and he kicked them completely off. He felt infinitely better. He would have never expected his night to end his way—standing half naked in his kitchen with his greatest rival, but he didn’t have any complaints. Okada looked a bit dazed as he cleaned himself up with a kitchen towel and buttoned his pants. Kenny was torn on whether to ask him to stay or not. He thought the magic of the mood might get broken, but he wouldn’t object to another round.

“You want to stay?” Kenny asked.

“Better not.” Okada walked towards the door. “You seem better.”

“So, you did stop by to check on me.” 

“Maybe.” Okada motioned for him to stay back as he opened the door. “You aren’t dressed. Stay there.” Kenny didn’t listen and strolled up to see him out.

“Stop by any time,” Kenny said.


End file.
